No Way Back
by rachcorleone
Summary: “Você mantém meu coração batendo. Você o mantém vivo, mas o resto de mim está morto.” -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 28/02/2009

**Autora:** Sophie

**Capítulo Único**

Era sexta-feira, dia treze de fevereiro, e sentados num quarto escuro no lado oeste de outro hotel aleatório, David e Pierre estavam bebendo novamente. Através das portas abertas da varanda, a luz da lua se derramava sobre a mesa de café, feita de mogno, posicionada entre dois sofás de cor creme, cada um sendo ocupado por um dos dois homens na sala. A mesa estava coberta por latas de cervejas amassadas, copos, e duas garrafas de vinho, das quais uma estava vazia e a outra estava prestes a ser esvaziada.

Através da mesa, Pierre estava olhando fixamente para David, que estava apoiado contra um braço do sofá, suas longas e esbeltas pernas esticadas na frente dele. Pierre observou quando David amassou outra lata de cerveja entre suas palmas e jogou descuidadamente em seus pés. No canto do quarto, o antigo relógio tocou doze badaladas, indicando a meia noite. Decidindo quebrar o silêncio causado pela discussão que eles tiveram mais cedo, Pierre escolheu ser o primeiro a falar, depois de trinta minutos de tensão insuportável.

"Feliz dia dos namorados, então."

David se esticou na direção da mesa e pegou a segunda garrafa de vinho. Ele puxou a rolha do gargalo e a jogou para trás do sofá. Levando a garrafa aos seus lábios, mas escolhendo não bebê-lo, ele falou. "O que importa? Nós não vamos celebrá-lo juntos." Ele olhou para Pierre pelo canto dos olhos. Apesar da pouca luz que havia, fatiga era clara no rosto de David. Ele não dormia apropriadamente há uma ou duas semanas, e ele havia decidido não se barbear pelos dois últimos dias. Ele inclinou a garrafa, bebendo o álcool em um único gole e derrubou a garrafa no chão.

Pierre se assustou, "Você não tem que beber tanto, sabe." Olhando para a mesa, ele percebeu que seu amigo era quem havia bebido a maior parte do que eles tinham. Dos dois, Pierre era o que mais estava sóbrio, ele sequer precisava do sofá para suportar seu peso, seus músculos estavam tão tensos, que eles poderiam ter segurado seu corpo por conta própria.

"Você bebe para se divertir, eu bebo para me matar." David respondeu imediatamente, se erguendo. Os olhos do vocalista se arregalaram levemente, incerto de como responder. Ele achou que David estava fazendo o caminho até a geladeira para pegar outra garrafa, que ele não encontraria, já que elas todas estavam vazias sobre a mesa. David bateu a porta da geladeira, uma vez que ele não encontrou nada com que se intoxicar.

"Por que você se trata tão mal?" Pierre perguntou.

David se virou para encará-lo. "Você me trataria melhor?"

"Não vamos falar disso de novo."

A expressão de David se alterou quase que instantaneamente, originalmente calma e serena, ele cambaleou na direção do sofá com a fúria bêbada, tendo que agarrar o encosto do sofá para não cair. "Não, _vamos_ falar. Eu te disse como eu me sinto, e você disse que sente o mesmo, mas ainda assim, você não vai nos deixar ficar juntos?"

"Eu sinto muito, David, eu te amo sim, mas..." Pierre desviou os olhos de seu tênis e olhou para os dedos de David, afundados no tecido do sofá, ameaçando a fazer buracos.

David estava próximo às lágrimas. Inclinando sua cabeça para o lado em confusão, ele sussurrou. "Mas o quê?" a luz pegou seus olhos, aumentando a dor que estava, lentamente, crescendo por trás deles. Pierre ergueu suas mãos para gesticular, mas as deixou cair de volta para o seu colo, e respondeu com a única resposta racional que ele conseguiu encontrar.

"Você não sabe quanta repercussão isso irá causar? Nós poderíamos arruinar a banda."

David cerrou seus olhos, rindo sombriamente, ele disse. "Bem, bom jeito de _se_ salvar, Pie, mas e eu?"

"Eu sinto muito, mas se nós terminássemos, a banda iria sofrer e, muito pior, nós iríamos sofrer. Eu não poderia te machucar, isso não poderia ser reparado. Então, por favor, nós não podemos discutir isso mais tarde?"

David se inclinou ainda mais sobre o sofá. "Sem tempo como agora, dadas as circunstâncias. Além do mais, eu nunca disse que você tinha que ficar."

Pierre franziu o cenho, seu tom de voz endurecendo. "_Você_ me chamou aqui. _Você_ quem começou tudo isso; as coisas estariam bem se você apenas tivesse deixado isso de lado. Mas não, você tinha que confessar esse amor por mim. Eu estava sob a impressão de que estava vindo aqui para ter um tempo com meu melhor amigo e ter alguns drinques, por que nós dois íamos estar sozinhos no dia dos namorados de novo. Eu, realmente, não estava esperando _ser_ seu namorado."

David parecia como se tivesse sido socado no rosto; ele soltou o sofá e começou a oscilar levemente, enquanto fazia seu caminho na direção da porta. Pierre não podia dizer que ele não se sentia mal, o coração de David estava, claramente, quebrando. Ele estava, lenta e quietamente se quebrando bem na frente dos olhos de Pierre. Ele amava David incondicionalmente, cada parte sua o fazia, mas a mídia iria fazer uma festa com o pensamento do membro 'mais hétero' do Simple Plan saindo do armário. Os fãs saberiam e eles não eram milhões de rostos que ele estava pronto para ignorar.

Pierre suspirou audivelmente, erguendo-se do sofá para ver se David estava bem. Apesar dos seus próprios sentimentos, ele pensou que era melhor salvar o baixista de qualquer dor adicional. "Olha, eu sinto muito, eu não quis dizer isso, mas eu realmente acho que nós devíamos deixar isso pra lá."

David balançou sua cabeça levemente. "Eu _nunca_ vou deixar isso pra lá."

Pierre deu um passo para frente, o que fez o menor dar um passo para trás, fechando o espaço entre ele e a parede. Sentindo-se levemente intimidado, David quase se encolheu quando Pierre pressionou uma mão contra a parede, à esquerda de sua cabeça e se inclinou para frente, olhos castanhos indo dos olhos de David para um ponto aleatório do chão.

Após mais alguns momentos de silêncio, David falou. "Você mantém meu coração batendo. Você o mantém vivo, mas o resto de mim está morto." Mais uma vez, Pierre estava sem palavras.

À direita de David, uma mesa de canto estava escorada contra a parede e repousando sobre ela, um fino vaso branco com uma rosa dentro – usual em todos os hotéis, dada a época do ano. Pierre esticou a mão para tocá-la, macia e úmida sob seus dedos. Ele colocou todos os seus esforços para se concentrar na textura da rosa, qualquer coisa para manter sua mente longe da misturas dos cheiros de doce e morango – cortesia das mechas de cabelo saindo do chapéu de David – e a respiração suave em sua orelha.

Inala. Exala. Inala. Exala. _Segura._

Desviando sua atenção da rosa, Pierre ofegou levemente uma vez que viu que David estava chorando, as lágrimas ficando presas nos seus grossos e curvados cílios. Era claro que ele estava tentando esconder isso, mas sua típica respiração irregular e os ombros balançando eram muito familiares. Pierre tentou falar, mas nenhuma palavra escapou de sua garganta. Depois de ver David chorar tantas vezes, essa era a primeira vez que Pierre podia fazer algo a respeito, depois de tantos anos desejando que ele pudesse beijar essas lágrimas para longe. Mas nada.

Ele estava apenas alguns centímetros longe, mas Pierre sentia como se houvessem oceanos entre ele e seu melhor amigo dos últimos seis anos, oceanos completos que ele apenas não conseguia atravessar. Ele não estava pronto para perder David – a única beleza em seu feio mundo, o único que brilhava mais do que qualquer um. Pierre não queria ser aquele que apagou essa luz. Um forte nó estava crescendo em sua garganta perante a visão das lágrimas lutando para passar por entre as pálpebras fechadas de David.

"Por favor, David, não chore, por favor. Você não sabe o que você está fazendo comigo." Pierre sussurrou desesperadamente.

David olhou para cima, um olhar de pura frustração em seu rosto, apesar das lágrimas. "O quê? Você 'ta me zuando?"

Observando as lágrimas começarem a escorrer livremente, Pierre teve que lutar para manter seu próprio controle. Balançando levemente sua cabeça, ele disse, "Sério, David, como _você vê_ isso funcionando?"

Com um suspiro irritado, David tentou empurrar Pierre para longe, mas ele não saiu do lugar. "Invente seu próprio final, não importa mais. Se você me quiser, eu vou estar no saguão, bebendo por dois."

Sem remover sua mão esquerda da parede, Pierre agarrou a manga de David com sua mão direita, antes que o menor pudesse sair pela porta, sentindo-se levemente surpreso, parte pelo calor da jaqueta dele e parte com sua tentativa de se afastar. Para impedi-lo de lutar, Pierre puxou David de volta, apertando os ombros dele contra a parede. "Me diga, eu _devia_ ter me apaixonado por você?"

"Isso não é sobre se você _devia_ ou não, é se você quer, que importa. Você gasta tanto tempo se preocupando com o que as outras pessoas podem pensar, que você nunca se concentra em você mesmo." David olhou para ele através de olhos marrons cheios de lágrimas. "Esqueça todos eles, esqueça esse quarto, esqueça tudo que há lá fora. Pegue seu próprio lado para variar, e me diga exatamente o que _você_ quer."

"Esquecer tudo?"

"Tudo." David repetiu, fungando alto.

Pierre estava começando a entender exatamente o que ele queria dizer. "Ninguém mais, ninguém mesmo, apenas você e eu, aqui e agora?"

"Isso, sem direita ou esquerda, sem branco ou preto." David pausou, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos de Pierre. "Sem certo ou errado."

Mordiscando seu lábio inferior e fixando uma parte branca da parede atrás da cabeça de David, Pierre chegou a conclusão de que se não houvesse nada fora daquele quarto, nada além deles dois, então ele escolheria David todas as vezes. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Pierre escolheu ir com seu coração do que com sua cabeça.

Pierre assentiu. "Eu quero você." Os olhos de David se arregalaram. "Eu quero você, e eu quero nós, e eu quero que nós passemos o dia dos namorados juntos. Sabe o quê?" o vocalista deu um passo para trás, correndo os dedos por entre seu cabelo e sorrindo alegremente. "Eu quero nós _para sempre_. Danem-se as pessoas, eu não me importo mais. Eu preciso de você, David."

_Whack!_

Antes mesmo que David tivesse a chance de responde com um alto arfar, Pierre tinha puxado o chapéu para fora da cabeça do menor, enrolou seus dedos no cabelo dele e o estava beijando com força o bastante para acabar com todo o ar do corpo pequeno. Apenas como o baixista havia dito a ele, tudo, fora os dois, estava esquecido. A única coisa na qual Pierre conseguia se concentrar era David, e seu cheiro, e seu gosto e a maneira como toda parte dele tremulava contra o corpo do vocalista.

Superando o choque inicial, David ergueu as mãos e agarrou a parte da frente da camiseta de Pierre, puxando-o para mais perto. Isso era tudo o que ele sempre quis. Apenas ele e Pierre, incapazes de dizer qual língua era de quem e o gosto agridoce de álcool envelhecido. Não havia necessidade de 'eu amo você' serem trocados, enquanto tudo o que era necessário ser dito, estava sendo colocado completamente naquele beijo e, como David sempre tinha imaginado, era absolutamente perfeito.

Logo, oxigênio virou uma necessidade mais uma vez e, apesar de si mesmo, David gentilmente afastou Pierre. Respirando pesadamente, cabelos negros ainda presos entre seus dedos, Pierre sussurrou. "Desculpe-me por ser esse bastardo egoísta." Diretamente para dentro do sorriso largo de David.

"Desculpe-me por ser essa puta mal humorada."

Pierre riu calmamente, abaixando as mãos para segurar as de David, geladas e tremulas. Ele as apertou gentilmente numa tentativa de aquecê-las. Curvando-se suavemente para baixo, Pierre balançou sua cabeça e disse. "Não há volta daqui."

David escorou sua cabeça contra a parede e, depois de alguns segundos apenas aproveitando os dedos de Pierre entrelaçando-se com os seus, ele abaixou seu olhar e sussurrou. "Eu não poderia me importar menos."


End file.
